Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to routing conductive layers, such as the middle of line layers, within an integrated circuit.
Background
Interconnect layers are often used to connect different devices together on an integrated circuit device. Because of the increased density of circuits, the number of conductive layers has increased, and the routing of such conductive layers has become more complex. Further, coupling particular contacts on a circuit without electrically connecting other contacts in between the specified connections may involve large areas and make power access to certain parts of the circuit difficult. Routing interconnect layers around such structures may involve additional area to prevent the interconnect layers from electrically connecting undesired contacts. Routing interconnect layers around undesired contacts may involve additional vias between the interconnect layers. The additional vias between the interconnect layers may increases the complexity and cost of fabrication. Moreover, additional vias between the interconnect layers may increase the failure modes of the circuit.